Horribly Wrong
by ShadesofImagination
Summary: After a game of 'Zack asks really awkward questions', Cloud finds himself half naked and all alone in the hall. Fearing an encounter with, well, anyone, he holes himself up in the floor's shower room- only to come face to face with a rather wet Genesis.


**A/N: Some strangle the thing known as writer's block. I had to write **_**something**_**- and this is what came out. Hopefully it's still enjoyable, though I'm not so fond of the ending. **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Naked Genesis is naked. **

...

**Horribly Wrong **

There was something horribly wrong about having to sleep in the First Class bathroom because Zack had locked him out- in his underwear, with no PHS, no keycard to access the elevator, no nothing but the vacant bathroom and it's stash of white, fluffy towels. There was no way he was sleeping in the hall, Angeal Hewley might come by and frown at him. Then he'd be in real trouble.

No, instead he was sitting in the farthest shower stall- why did they even _have_ communal showers?-, huddled behind the curtain and really thinking about using the hot tub that was right next to it.

He probably would have- if he wasn't terribly afraid of being caught naked. Or of being naked in general.

Or of the incredibly sexy man that had just dropped his towel and sunk into the pool with a sigh.

It was in that moment that Cloud decided it was okay to die. The picture of a flawless, very naked, Genesis Rhapsodos would forever be burned into his mind and even death would not be able to erase it.

Which was a good thing, since he was probably going to die when the man found him, and Cloud, by no means, thought he wouldn't be found.

However, one could hope. And hope he did.

He also prayed, and pleaded, and begged, and promised to get down on his knees and _cry_ when he could, if only the man wouldn't give him one of those infamous dance lessons.

Cloud was _horrible_ at dancing. There was no way he would survive that.

He bit back the whine that threatened to slip out when Genesis brought a wet hand up and ran it through his auburn locks, tousling them nicely. The man sighed again, eyes closing in bliss.

How, Cloud want to know, was it possible for one man to look _so good_ doing something _so simple_.

Instead of pondering it, Cloud tore his eyes away from the tiny gap in the curtain and concentrated on his breathing- In on one, out on three.

It was working well until the curtain was torn off the metal bar and he was faced with a very red rapier and very angry, very naked, Genesis, who, Cloud noted was dripping wet.

"Who the hell are you?" Genesis snapped.

Cloud's mouth opened but, to his horror, a squeak was the only sound that came out.

An auburn eyebrow rose and the sword dropped back to his side. "You're Cloud Strife, aren't you? The Puppy's friend."

A nod.

"Can you speak?"

Another nod.

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "Then speak damn it!"

Cloud had never disobeyed a direct order. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't suicidal. Yet, he was now wishing he had disobeyed his Commander's order; possible death by fire or not. "You're naked," he croaked.

"..." The man blinked down at him. "...that I am. Is there a problem, Mr. Strife?"

"You're naked," he repeated.

Genesis glanced down at himself. "As I said, yes. I am. Is there something wrong with my obvious lack of dress?"

Cloud felt his cheeks flame and he shoved himself backward, smacking into the far wall. "N-n-naked."

The man gave a huff and, waving the sword wildly, stamped a foot on the wet tiles. "Am I that displeasing?"

Somewhere between the yelling, and possibly the soap bottles falling down, smacking him on the head when Genesis stamped his foot, the splashing sound his foot hitting the tiles made, and the hazardous waving of the rapier, Cloud realized he was staring. Blatantly. At a naked superior officer. One that obviously thought Cloud found him 'displeasing' to the eye.

Which was not the case.

"No, sir," he groaned, burying his face in his knees. His face was hotter than he could ever remember it being and his earlier wish to not be found was quickly turning into one to be swallowed up by the tiles on the floor.

He felt his ears burn as the silence stretched between them and cursed his coloring. His whole body was probably red.

Cloud heard the man step forward and then a hand touched his head.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, sir?" He asked, not lifting his face from it's resting place. He couldn't look at the man- not after _that_.

"Cloud, look at me."

"But, si-"

"Now!"

He jerked his head up and felt his eyes water when his skull cracked against the man's chin. A string of curses came from the commander and he babbled out a quick apology, one hand coming up to touch the man's chin and one resting on top of his own head. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Genesis bit out, already feeling his sensitive skin bruising. With his luck, it would probably be purple in minutes.

Cloud dropped his hand immediately, pressing back against the wall.

"Cloud," the Commander continued. "Why were you in...a shower stall with your boxers on?"

"Oh, well...Zack locked me out," the blond mumbled. "Without my stuff."

An auburn eyebrow arched at him. "How did you end up in the hall in the first place?"

Cloud's face flamed again and he bit his lip. "H-he was teasing me and I wouldn't answer his question s-so he picked me up and...tossed me out."

...Genesis felt the silence tense around him. Had Angeal's puppy really done that?

Azure eyes raked over the Private currently smashed against the tile wall. He was...cute. Genesis quickly quelled the urge to run his fingers through the wild blond locks- not wanting to scare the young man further-, instead turning his attention to the wide, sky blue eyes looking up at him.

Yes, Cloud was quite beautiful. He almost felt bad for the younger man, understanding what having such feminine features meant in a military setting.

He sighed quietly, turning around and standing. Quickly, Genesis strode over to his forgotten towel and wrapped it around his waist. That done, he moved back to the shower stall and held out his free hand. "Come with me."

The blue eyes widened a bit, a confused expression crossing his face. "Sir?"

Genesis wiggled his finger. "Come. You can stay with me tonight."

...

There was something horribly wrong with sitting on the couch of one very volatile, very deserving of his fearsome reputation, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos.

Especially when said man was wearing a pair of loose blue pajama pants, feet on the coffee table, and a throw blanket with a picture of a purple cartoon chocobo thrown across his lap.

However, the worst- or best, depending on how one looked at it- part, was that Cloud was also, currently under said throw and very, very nervous. Very, very nervous with good reason too, as the man's dark eyes were turned to him, expecting an answer to his previous question.

"What did Zackary want to know?" The commander repeated, shifting a cup of cider in his hands.

A normal question in any other setting.

One that didn't involve Cloud being hopelessly in love with a man he barely knew, that was known for his horrendous temper and sitting right next to him.

Why had Zack asked _that _question?

He couldn't _lie _to the man..."Uhm...h-he wanted to know if I was...interested in...anyone...sir."

Genesis smiled softly at him. "Please use my name, Cloud."

"...Genesis."

"So, are you?"

"Am I...interested in anyone?"

"Yes."

_Shiva's frozen tits_...he was having a _slumber party _with his commanding officer.

Complete with dorky blankets and pajamas that were far too big for him. All that was missing was the food.

Which was on it's way.

Wutaian take-out.

He'd never had take-out.

Cloud shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Genesis was waiting for an answer. And could probably sniff out a lie like a Turk...

"Yes," he answered honestly.

"Is she pretty?" Genesis asked idly, taking a sip of his now lukewarm drink.

Was honestly _really _the best policy? A stern voice, somewhere between his mother's and that of Angeal Hewley's snapped at him that yes, it definitely was. "...Pretty..."

"Tell me, what does she look like?"

He felt the blood drain from his face. "Uh..."

An auburn eyebrow rose. "It's not that flower girl from the slums is it. Zackary's girlfriend?"

"No!" He shouted, clamping a hand over his mouth then dropping it to quickly reply- using his indoor voice this time. "No, it's not her."

"Good," Genesis said firmly, nodding once. Inside though, he was scowling. Why was it so hard to _talk_ to a _Private_? Admittedly, he was a very pretty Private; one that Genesis could see himself holding every night with more ease than was probably healthy. He gave an expectant wave of his hand, signally Cloud to continue.

Which he did.

After much hesitation.

"Redish-brown...hair...uh, blue eyes...k-kind of tall compared to me-" Not that that was hard, he thought wryly. "-uh...yeah, pretty."

A nod came his way before another question and Cloud groaned inwardly. "What is she like?"

"...temperamental?"

Once again an auburn brow shot up. "You like that?"

"Yeah..."

The silence then was deafening; only broken by a light rap on the door and the commander going to it, taking their food and paying the delivery man.

Cloud ate his noodles quietly, picking at the water chestnuts with a fork. He hadn't _lied_ to the man...so why did he feel so damn bad about it? _That _voice, snapped at him that half truths were just as bad as lies. _A_ noodle slid off his utensil with a slippery wiggle and Cloud sighed.

_Odin's balls in a hand basket..._

"I lied to you. Well, kind of," he mumbled, not looking up. When no reply came, he continued. "She's not..._a she_."

Genesis blinked at the young man on his couch. Had he heard that right? Did he hear the voice of a chance singing in the none-existent wind? "What?"

Cloud groaned, setting his container of food down on the coffee table and gathering up his courage. He nodded once to himself then leaned in and snaked a hand around the commander's- no, Genesis'- neck, pulling him into a hesitant kiss.

One that Cloud would later be pleased to note, was returned- no matter how shocked Genesis was at the time.

...

_**The next morning...in the chow hall...**_

There was something horribly wrong...with the slop that was passing for food on his tray. Cloud was pretty sure it was wheezing at him. There might even have been a real word coming from the 'mashed potatoes'.

He shuddered, picking up his bottle of apple juice instead. At least _it _was sealed.

A shout from the front of the room startled him and he spit his first drink out, little drops of juice splattering the table top.

"Cloud!" Zack shouted again, hurrying over to his table and flopping down across from him. "Cloudy, I'm so _sorry_! Are you alright? Where did you stay last night! I woke up and you weren't in the room and then I remembered throwing you out and then I fell asleep an-"

A gloved hand slipped over Zack's open mouth, successfully muffling the rest of his rant.

"Cloud," Genesis said, taking a seat next to the puppy. "Good morning."

"Good morning...sir."

A smile played across the man's lips even as he dropped his hand from Zack's mouth and took a sip of Cloud's juice.

The hall had fallen silent around them. It was rare to see a First Class eating with the regular army. Hell, it was rare for the Regs to see a SOLDIER other than Zackary Fair at all.

Zack paid this no mind. "Gen-Gen, what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that. I came to say good morning," he gave Cloud another smile, this one with a quick wink. "And to inform you that I found a little lost...chocobo last night. You really shouldn't leave them partially naked and all alone in the hall."

Cloud's face burned once again but he couldn't stifle his amusement at Zack's blatantly shocked expression. A giggle slipped out and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

A PHS rang, echoing around the quiet room, and, with a put upon sigh, Genesis fished it out of his pocket. "Rhapsodos...Ah, yes. I'll be right there, Seph...no, I found the pup...yes...yes, tell 'Geal he's fine."

He snapped the phone closed, standing and patting Zack once on the head. Genesis then turned his gaze to Cloud; leaning down on the table, he whispered something quickly in the Private's ear, making his blush flare up again. A gentle kiss was placed on Cloud's forehead and then Genesis was striding off with a two fingered half salute, ignoring the many stares coming his way.

Cloud was just about to remind Zack to breathe when his name was called out- again.

Genesis was smiling at him from the doorway, "And don't be late. The General has a problem with lack of punctuality."

A stuttered jumble of words followed him down the hall as he left Cloud sitting with a stunned Zack and the many stares of his fellow soldiers.

There was something horribly wrong with Angeal's puppy; leaving such a pretty young man out in the hall like that... However, Genesis was just fine with that.

Just fine indeed.

...

...

**My ending. It sucks. Shitty ending is shitty. **


End file.
